


MI6 Medical

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: MI6 Medical was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Blankets.





	MI6 Medical

A hail of bullets.

An explosion.

Q’s voice, calm in his ear, asking for a sitrep.

These were the last things Bond remembered hearing.

Beep.

Beep.

The monitor echoed in his aching head.

Beep.

Beep.

The scent of antiseptic meant he was in medical.

Beep.

Beep.

The steady beeping told him he was alive.

Well, that was a relief.

Beep.

Beep.

Warm hands tucked a blanket under his chin. They moved carefully, to avoid disrupting any of his injuries.

He opened his eyes in time to see Q lean forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Welcome back, double-oh-seven.”


End file.
